However Long it Takes
by ElleHarper47
Summary: Klaus may have died, but he always meant to keep his promise. A Klaroline Happily Ever-Afterlife one-shot.


_Sometime in the distant future…_

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, confused for a moment - but not frightened. A calm she has never known settled over her as every worry and fear she once had faded away, leaving her with a sense of peace. In her heart, once battered and bruised, shielded and guarded; one that had known so much sorrow and pain, she knew love once more. Generous, kind, fulfilling love. She knew love and it filled her heart now - that she had loved fiercely and been loved in return. Sometimes a little less, sometimes a little more. But she knew love.

She was at peace. She understood that now. How she came to be here was unimportant and those she left behind would mourn her and eventually heal. They would live. She smiled, her heart already bursting, knowing that they would live.

A soft breeze floated through the crisp air, lightly stirring the trees and their leaves. Nearby, she heard the gentle lapping of the waves from the lake. All was peaceful here, filled with warmth from the sunlight.

Glancing around, Caroline slowly recognized her surroundings and softly gasped.

Her family's cabin in the woods of Mystic Falls -

The door swung open and Caroline cried out.

"Mom!"

Caroline ran towards her mother, up the porch steps, and threw herself into her mom's arms.

Both were laughing and crying as they held each other.

"Mom -"

"I'm so proud of you, honey. I knew you would do extraordinary things and I'm so, so proud of you."

"I love you, mom," Caroline said, laughing lightly.

"I love you too, honey."

Liz Forbes smiled and stepped away from her daughter as she began to fade into the sunlight.

"Mom -" Caroline spoke quietly.

In another moment, Caroline was alone again, but it was impossible to be sad. Her mom had been waiting for her. Happy tears slid down her face as she realized her mom had also found peace.

Turning once more to take in her surroundings, she noticed a light through the woods, beckoning her through the trees, and she knows she must go there.

Caroline followed a too-familiar path through the woods, each step more hurried than the last. In her heart, she knows where she is going; that he is waiting for her.

Coming to a small clearing, she stopped and gasped. He's there. Her heart leaps and fills with unbearable joy while tears of happiness fall. A sob escaped her.

Finally.

He stood before her, a broad grin upon his face. Endless time fills this place as he waited patiently for her and he would gladly wait for eternity if it meant she was happy in the realm of the living.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Klaus," she breathed his name softly.

A great bubble of laughter welled up inside her and she ran to him. He caught her easily as she threw herself into his arms, holding her tightly against him. Setting her down on her feet, he holds her close and buries his face in her hair. She still won't let go and he revels in the knowledge that she is here, that she is happy, that her peace is with him.

Pulling back slightly, she gazes up at him, awed to see him - that he waited for her.

"You're here," she whispered, smiling through her tears, her fingers lightly caressing the slight stubble along his jaw. "You're really here."

"I made you a promise. I meant to keep it," he smiled.

"However long it takes," she said softly. "I'm so sorry it took so long -" her voice cracked as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I'm not," he quickly assured her, cupping her face in his hands. "You lived, Caroline. You lived, and that's all I ever wanted for you. For you to see all the beauty the world has to offer. And you did." He smiled gently, kissing away her tears.

Her slender arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers buried in his hair. Through her tears, a broad smile crossed her face as she looked upon him.

"What now?"

Klaus gazed at her in rapture, amazed that she was finally here, in his arms. He chuckled lightly and gave a small shrug. "I don't know."

They laughed softly and leaned in for another kiss, filled with love and tenderness, promise and peace. Klaus broke off their kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, his nose gently brushing hers. Inhaling deeply, her scent filled him - had he really forgotten how sweet her scent was?

A small sigh escaped her as he breathed her in. All the sadness and heartache they endured was gone; his strength and love surrounded her now and happiness like she's never known filled her.

Wrapped in each other's arms, finally at home with one another, their surroundings begin to gently fade away as the light overtakes them, sending them into the stars above. Together forever now, their light cascades over the heavens and moons, into eternity.


End file.
